Nothing
by cassiopeiaXSTAR
Summary: Mai has a financial problem, and the only way is to... SELL HERSELF? Well, she got nothing but Naru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first fanfic

I do not own ghosthunt but I do own this story.

This story was inspired by the story regret from living you of ghost hunt

Things that italicize is a thought

* * *

><p>A sunny day when she arrives at her work, naru scold at her due of being late again. it's almost a year when she become a assistant of a ghost hunter, she love her job of course, and she also love her boss even though he always pissed her off, even though she always makes nth times of tea for him and even though he show's that he didn't care for her. Mai sigh for that thought when the office bell rings.<p>

It 's a delivery man, holding a not so large box and folders on the other hand. She knows that all of it is for naru, things that he needs for his personal case. _I wonder what it is?_ While receiving the box and folders she notice that there is also a letter which is address to her.

She deliver first the box and folder to naru's private office and make his precious tea before she open the letter. She sit on her personal desk and tear it open. It was a letter from the bank, stating that her parents house will be on there hands if she cannot pay it on time. She almost forgot about that, she knew it for so long, she can't do anything about it. Her mom put it on a mortgage after her father died, but she also died not paying a cent to get it back, now the bank gave a notice that they will get it. _What should I do? My salary is only exact to my necessary expense, rent, food, school, and other necessities; I still did not pay naru his camera. i admit my salary here in SPR is enough to support me, not like before, I need to get a 3 job at a time to make it enough for me. But how am I going to get our house back? That house is so important to me. Should I talk to naru? No! he will pressure me to pay back if I ask him for help. I need to find a job._

She stand up and get the today's news paper and turn to the pages were the classified ads are looking for a good part time job, but sadly she can't find a job that can pay her a hundred grand. Losing hope, she dialed the phone number of her friend.

"hello" said of the other person in the line

"hi, michiru"

"Mai!"

"uhm, michi, I would like to ask if the vacant job in your fast food restaurant is still available?" she asked hopingly to hear a good answer.

"Sorry, mai that vacancy is open last 3 months ago and someone got the job already. What's wrong, did you lost your job?"

"No! I still got my job, I just need another source of income" and mai tell her friend her problem about her parents house.

"I see, sorry can't help you about that, why don't you find a work at the tonari street, I'm sure in a couple of days you will get your needed amount or more to pay your house" her friend laugh "I'm sorry I'm just joking. Sorry mai, I really like to help you but the money that you need is so high.

She already hang up the phone but still thinking for a solution. _Tonari street, I'm not that desperate. Even it's a joke but still, she's right, but is that the last option? Why not? But why should I try asking help to bou-san? To ayako? To john? To masako? To lin-san? And to naru? _No! no, no. can' t be. Fine! I'm decided I will try to find a job even I become a prostitute. The house is more important than myself. That house contain all my happy memories, I would not let anything to take it away from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At tonari street<strong>_

6pm a time were the life of tonari street started, where, pub, clubs, bar, anything that operates at night you can find it here.

"Want to have some beer with us darling?" shout of a old man at her.

While walking everyone is staring at her, someone whistling, someone getting her attention, someone laughing.

"are you lost my dear?" a woman who is looks like in her late 40's ask her. eyeing her from head to foot. Criticizing her wearing a school uniform.

"No, I'm looking for a job?" she replied nervously.

The woman's eyes turn rounded. "You mean here?" the woman feels lucky to hear that mai is looking for a job.

Mai nod.

"I'm hiring for one, are you interested?" the woman smile

She smiles back. The woman takes her inside of a dim lit club.

"By the way may name is tsukiko, I am the owner of this club. And you are-?"

"Mai, Taniyama Mai"

"Mai, how old are you dear?"

"16, but I'm turning 17 in a month after next" Mai assured her

"Lovely, what makes you to work here?"

Mai tell her what her true agenda is. And the woman felt sympathy.

"I would like you to meet my brother, the co-owner of this club, kiyonaga!" tsukiko called a guy who looks in his early 40's wearing a suit.

"this is Mai, she wants to work here" she said at him

" wow" he looks at her, examining her whole body. Then she looks at her sister

"16 turning 17" tsukiko said to his brother

Kiyonaga turn back his eyes to Mai, "she's so young, her skin is soft, she's cute", he hold mai's arm using "she looks delicious". He looks again at his sister.

"Innocent" tsukiko said and he nods for agreement and told mai the expecting salary.

Mai eyes got widen. Michiru was right, in a couple of days she can earn the needed money for paying her parents house if she works here.

"You can start tomorrow be here at 7" tsukiko said and mai bid goodbye to her. But before she can leave the place kiyonaga call her name.

"uhm, sir?"

"Wear your uniform tomorrow, ok? And wear tick glasses and bring stuff toy" that's all he said and leaves her.

"_such a lunatic pervert hmp!" _but she fell on a deep thought "_I will become prostitute, I need do this to save our family house, even I need to exchange it with my soul. I don't care anymore._

_**Next day**_

"Here's your tea naru" she said softly to her boss who is busily reading a file, he raise his head to be surprise when he sees her. why wouldn't he surprise, when he sees mai in her uniform, of course he always see mai wearing her uniform but this one is unusual, she tuck in her blouse and raise the skirt higher than her waist that makes it more shorter. Her skirt, which is usually above the knee, is now in the length up to the middle of her thighs, she also wears thick eyeglasses that make her looks more innocent with a pink lip balm. She's so cute and sweet like a candy.

"N..Naru, he get back to his self when he heard her say his name, I want to say something, uhm, I'm having a part time job. And it will start on this day, I'm saying this so that you're aware, and also that both of us can adjust to time."

"Fine, but what is your part time job?"

"uhm, I am a service crew in a 24 hour mini store."

"And why do you need a part time job? Am i not paying you enough?"

"No! I just want to buy something for myself, yes I want to buy something" Mai can't look into his eyes.

Naru smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

She's going to her new part time job, still wearing her school uniform and her thick eyeglasses, many men is looking at her.

"Mai dear" tsukiko welcomed her. "wow, kawaii!, I'm sure, many customer's will drool to have you.

"Wow… you're so cute mai-chan, I'm glad you followed my orders. You look absolutely delicious in your first, you will only entertain guests offer them drinks, food, and you will sit with them, the more customers you entertain the more you earn understood dear? " Mai nod. "Let's see who will be the lucky guy to get you…" kiyonaga eyed her maliciously.

"Excuse us kiyo, but mai will be now entertaining her first guest, good luck dear" she said winking at her.

"Mr. shiratori, this is mai, she's new here she will gladly to serve you," Mr. shiratori looks like he's on his 30's. he's not that bad looking, but he looks rich.

"hi darling, Mai right?" She nod "you're so cute I wonder if your 18 or 19"

"16" she said nervously clutching the stuff toy in her arms.

"Sweet" he said. Can you pour me some liquor on my glass? She obeys, but when she finishes pouring his glasses his fingers started crawling to her thighs lifting up her skirt. She is shaking when she felt his hands rubbing her privates.

_This is for a while, I'll get our house back, I'll get our house back._ Then she felt his hand touch her flesh inside, feel the moist in her. she's shaking, when she felt his breath to her neck. Other hand touching her breasts. "you feels like a ripe fruits, ready for a taking" He removes his hands in her panties and sniff it.

" a scent of a innocent 16 yr old school girl. Next time I'll taste you" he stood up and gives her a money. Leaving mai with a feeling of an emptiness. _So this is the life of the prostitute and girls here._

Days passed by, the other customers treat mai well enough; some just want her to sing for them, dance for them, to have a chat, asking why she entered this club, but some others are perverted like her first customers touching her breast, kissing her neck, and touching her privates. She don't let anyone to kiss her or to take her in bed because she knows time will come if she really need to do it.

_**At SPR**_

Naru clench his fists. He can't believe of what lin said. How he can be fooled like that? Right under his nose? It's been a week when he notices that mai is acting weird. He asks Lin to investigate and this what he got. Mai is a prostitute, she is selling herself to get her parents house. _For god's sake it's only a house. And why did she have to lie, she should ask a help from me but why she need to do this? _

Lin left him to think, he needs to do something._ I will kill everyman who touch her, I swear I wouldn't let anyone to touch her. Mai is mine!_

* * *

><p>"Mai, I want to talk to you" tsumiko led Mai to a place where both of them can talk " I know your situation, you're doing this because you want your parents house back. You already working here in a week, and all our client is satisfied with the way of your entertaining them. I would like to give you an offer, a customer is offering a high amount to you. That amount is more than you needed to get that house back, if you take this you don't need to work here anymore, it's hard for me because you're one of the best entertainer here, lots of clients wants you. However, it's for your own good. just give me the 40% of it. It's a deal." Mai stun, she's talking about this time. If she's going to give it or not but she needs to think fast, the due date of the bank is getting closer.<p>

"If I were you- , tsukiko said "I will take it, I know that it will be your first time and I'm sure that you will be in a lot of pain when he first did it, and I know that you don't know anything when it comes to that. So let client do it for you. Remember, one night of pain, and passion will get your happiness back. I'm sure he will be so satisfied to you." then tsukiko leave mai thinking.

Mai do her job first before she find tsukiko again to tell her what her answer is.

"that man must be lucky, come to think of it, you a girl who is so cute, young, fresh, hot and no experience will tastes you…" kiyonaga says to her. "good luck, If i were that man I will be rough on you, I will let you suffer much that makes you scream and cry." And he laugh devilishly.

She found tsukiko on the counter were there's a lot of liquor " tsukiko, I finally decided I'll take it! When we will meet him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukiko take her to a place where the client wants her to be. It is a nice villa on the top of a mountain. "this is the place, don't worry no one can here you scream here." that made mai more nervous. Mai did not know anything about the client, how old is he, or who is he. She did not also know what he prefer that's why she wear her uniform and glasses, tsukiko said that it will make my client turn on. _if I satisfied him, he will give more than the deal, that what I heard tsukiko said._

"You now go inside, he must be waiting." She slowly walk inside, not knowing what will happen to her, tsukiko promise she will comeback if the client calls her to fetch her.

"This is it" then she open the door of the villa. The villa looks creepy, like those in the vampire movies, the only source of light are the shine of sun in the window. No one is in home. Maybe the client is still not around, she climb upstairs and see the room where she stay

"I'm glad you're here," said someone on her back. She turns around and be surprise to who she saw

"N..Naru ?" _no, no, what is he doing here? _"What are you doing here? She said having a rapid shallow breathe

"I am the client mai. I'm the one who bought you." Naru said sarcastically

"No, No, no! you knew? How? and why you bought me?

"of course I know I'm your boss! I'm not fool like you, selling my body for a house, that stupidity "

"you don't know what you're saying, that house is special to me, it is important than myself!"

Naru smirk " that's why I'm here, helping you to get your precious house back, but you know that I don't give help for free" he looks at her from her toe to her shapely legs, to here creamy thigh, to her small waist, to her large bust and to her face.

"you really can turn a man on, I wonder how many men touches you already, I pity them they can't have what I can have right now. He step close to her. She felt scared, she can't stop her tears to fall from her eyes. He step more closely, until he corner her, until she cannot move a single away from him.

Naru bit his lower lip, he touch her face using the back of her palm. "Your beautiful" he whispered to her ears.

"Please, don't" she said whimpering. But naru did not listen. He kiss her. He kiss her hard, trusting his tongue inside of hers, tasting her sweetness. And pushes mai to the bed.

"No, please naru, I'm scared"

"Don't worry I'll try my best not to hurt you, even though this is my first time to take a virgin 16 year old girl." He said through breaths.

He lift her skirt using one of his hands and the other cupping her breasts. She still cry when she felt naru rubbing her warm moist flesh, she still can't believe that it was naru who is doing it to her.

Naru slowly unbuttonsthe blouse of her uniform exposing her big breast covering a cute frilly pink bra. That makes anyone to turn on His kiss slowly goes down from her mouth to her neck, up to her ears to her neck again and to her cleavage. She felt his wet tongue licking the top of her breast, she screams when naru pulls her panties down. And his head goes down, trying part her leg "NO!" but she did not succeed, she felt it naru trusting his tongue to her womanhood. Tasting her innocence, leaving no place. " no not inside!" but naru did not follow her. "HIYA!" he trust his tongue in and out to her virginal access. "Stop!"

He did stop, but to remove her bra which is still attach to her. When he removes it, he started to suck her breasts like a hungry child. Encircling his tongue into her nipples.

Mai did not stop to cry. It now naru's turn to remove his clothes then she saw it; his manhood, a thing that can make her innocence gone. She's so scared, she don't know if that thing can fit into hers. She's sure that she will be in a so much pain after it. "Naru, naru, please, I'm begging you, not now, I'm scared" she said and sobs.

But naru position himself between her, and she felt it. That thing is trying to break her, "it Hurts.." he's trying his best not to hurt her but he can't control himself, she wants to get inside of her now. She push himself so hard that make both of them to scream. At last, he is now inside of her. he is throbbing in and out, at first it only slow but when he felt that friction is lesser, he goes on faster and faster until he reach his climax.

Mai can't help herself but to cry and cry, she's so in pain and she felt naru came inside her.

After a few minutes of sobbing of mai and both catching there breathe, mai felt naru move again, he trust again himself inside and out on mai's.

Mai can't take it anymore, she also burst her own climax. The truth is she can't actually count it anymore, all she know is, naru took her many times and both of them come many times. Until she passed out.

* * *

><p>She wakes up when the light of the sun strikes to her faces, she's naked under the blanket and notice that naru who first got up and wear his clothes is on the window, staring something outside.<p>

She gets up. Feeling the pain between her tighs and notices the kiss marks around her bodies.

Naru turn to face her, you can see nothing into his face "clothes is on the wardrobe and take a bath if you want but after that get down and eat with me." that's all he said and he leaves her.

She moves and go the bathroom, she took a shower and change into a summer dress. When he goes down, she sees naru preparing the table for both of them" uhm, where's lin-san and why are you the one doing that? Where's you maid?"

"lin is not here, he's in shibuya, and we don't have a maid here, it's only the two of us." He said coldly.

They quietly ate their breakfast not mentioning anything of what happened last night.

After eating they both clean their plates, it feels like they are newlyweds. _Too bad our honeymoon is not that romantic_

_**Late night**_

_I wonder where naru is._

She found him into a library, holding his forehead, _he might have a headache._

"Naru?" he open his eyes and stares at her.

"Come here." she steps close. In front of naru's desk.

He breathe deeply and said "come here" it sounds like an order. She step more but naru grab her hand and pull her. Now she is sitting on naru's lap.

"I remember what I did to you last night. And I'm not sorry about it. I'm happy that I am the first man in your life. Even though I hurt you so much" he pulled her head down to meet his lips on hers. Naru kiss her deeply and his hands caressing her thigh. He parted it open and rubs her flesh. " naru, it hurts."

He move carrying mai and put her in the table. he pulled her panties out and parted it to have an access to taste her again.

He sniff her flesh "you're sweet, so sweet to taste that I can't get enough of you." Mai moan. A tickling feeling makes her want to scream. She kiss naru back. she want to return the ecstacy that naru is giving her right now. "Please let me in mai, please. She nods, giving him a permission to enter his thing inside of her and do that thing last night to her. She felt it, naru's hard member in side of her, trusting in and out leaving a hot flush of fluid that makes her scream in passion and desire. They do it ones again and again.

* * *

><p>In a few months, mai got pregnant. She didn't know that before naru bought her. He also bought her parents house and gave it back to her. And now both of them will live there after they got married.<p> 


End file.
